SAIYAN HIGH SCHOOL
by luvlife
Summary: Summary: Chichi,Bulma and Krillin are slaves in Vegetasei. King Vegeta makes a provision for slaves to go to Vegetasei High,the Saiyan boarding college. This is a KakerrotChichi, VegetaBulma along with a bit of Krillin18 in later chapters.I am so not good
1. Chapter 1

SAIYAN HIGH SCHOOL 

Author's note: Basically an idea that came to me. All the characters are OOC. Some more than the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

Summary: Chichi and Krillin are slaves in Vegeta-sei. King Vegeta makes a provision for slaves to go to Vegeta-sei High Saiyan the Saiyan boarding college.

Needless to say the slaves are badly abused. Students attend the college from all classes ranging from 16 to 21

I am so not good in summaries so plz just check it out.

**INTRODUCTION**

Chichi: A slave who is 17yrs of age. Expert in medical science or in the field of healing. She passes the SSE exams to shift from the junior to the senior section.

Physical features: black hair, black eyes and 5 foot 7 inches

Bulma: Aslave who is 21yrs of age. Expert in the field of technological science. She is in the senior section.

Physical features: aquamarine hair, blue eyes and 5 foot 9 inches.

Juu: Saiyan first class of 21 yrs. The strongest female fighter on the planet. She is in the senior section.

Physical features: Blonde, blue-eyed and 5 foot 10 inches

Krillin: A slave and Chichi's older brother of 21yrs. In the senior section and a strong fighter.

Physical features: Bald, black eyes and 5 foot.

Vegeta: The Saiyan Prince of 21yrs and the strongest fighter in the planet. In the senior section.

Physical features: Black flame hair, black eyes and 5 foot 11 inches

Kakkerot: The prince's right hand man and sparring partner of 19yrs. The second strongest fighter though has the potential to be the best. Since he is the prince's best and only friend he is allowed to be in the same year though he is younger by two years.

Physical features: black hair sticking out in all directions, black eyes and 6 foot 3 inches.

SUBJETCTS 

Medical Science

Technological Science

Chemical Science

Astronomy

Mathematics

Martial Arts

Sex studies

Language

Saiyan History and culture (compulsory)

Note: Well that's the intro. The first chapter is done and ready to be posted. So if you want me to continue then plz review.

Best wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I didn't know slaves were allowed to go to school," said Chichi tossing her long raven hair back.

She was captured and brought to Vegeta-sei at the young age of 14. She who had been a princess was now nothing more than a common slave. Three years had passed since then.

She was now 17yrs old, taking her first steps towards womanhood. Any hope of escape and freedom she had almost given up. When she had first come to this planet she had dared to hope for love and care. Those hopes were soon dashed.

Nobody cared except for Bessie.

Bessie was the maidservant who would once in a while, sneak up to her. Bessie would tell her enchanting stories and in those times she could escape the harsh reality. One visit from Bessie was enough to satisfy her for weeks.

The Saiyans had almost broken her. But she had vowed to herself that they might have taken her freedom, her parents, her title, but there was no damn way in hell were they going to take her spirit. She was still a virgin since her master was a mated male. The mistress slapped her whenever she could but the emotional abuse was what really hurt her. Thankfully the beatings had grown less frequent. She had never considered suicide though because to her it seemed a pathetic way out.

But today Bessie had come up and told her that she was going to Vegeta-sei High. She dreaded going there and meeting the snobbish first and second classes. The slaves were the laughing stock of the school and probably she would be friendless and alone not to mention the butt of many tricks and pranks.

Bessie probably seeing her dread said, " Now, dear why look so down, your brother Krillin might be there also. She went on in an awed voice, "you might get a glimpse of Prince Vegeta and Master Kakerotto. There is not a single female in this planet, slave or saiyan, old or young who are not in awe of those two of the handsome young men."

Chichi replied, " Firstly I have to pass the SSE exams and I really will need somebody's help to pass that to get in the senior section where Krillin should probably be. As for the two pompous asses they are surely filled with their own ego and I am just going to avoid them. Plain and simple and its not like they will take any interest in me."

Bessie smiled, " No, they are completely fascinated by Mistress Eliza and Mistress Niora. Such beauty! They will make such handsome couples."

Chichi, "I wouldn't care if they were engaged to toads."

Bessie, " Hush! Do not speak like that. You are a queer child. You can be so sweet though you lack in beauty. Now do behave yourself there and try to make some friends.

The mistress has sent up some clothes. The slaves are supposed to be in uniform. I hope you will be happy there."

Chichi, "I don't want to be happy there. I want to go back to my home. Why can't they just let us be free? Why this pish posh of giving us education for free, supplying us all the books and all these clothes and even turning that damn school into a boarding one where only the prince and his friend are allowed to go home according to their wishes. They say that the king is generous. According to my opinion he is anything but generous.

But what good would my thinking make. I hoped for too many things when I came here. I would be damned if I make the same mistake again."

Bessie said nothing and helped Chichi packed her things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the school was pretty impressive she Bulma had to admit. She wondered how fucked up the senior section was going to be.

She collided with somebody and she waited for the retaliation when none came she saw a black haired, black eyed girl probably in her teens look up with an expression which was probably mirrored in her own face.

"Sorry!' they both said together.

Then the dark haired teen gave a reluctant smile and a laugh which Bulma soon joined in.

"Hi! I am Chichi and you?" she asked.

"I am Bulma, Bulma Briefs. I am a slave which I supposed you deduced since we are both in the same uniform. I suppose you are in the junior section I hope we could still be friends though" she ended in one breath.

Chichi smiled, " I never really thought I would make a friend. I hope to pass the SSE to be in the senior section.

Bulma, " I didn't expect to make a friend either. Let us friendless souls sign up as roommates. It would be nice to know I could come back to a sane person. Hopefully I would be able to help you with the SSE."

Chichi, " Well lets get a move on. Roommates would be so cool! Have you seen the prince and his friend yet? Bessie a maidservant spoke of them in such an awed voice as if they were divine or something. Personally I couldn't care less."

Bulma shrugged, " I haven't seen them yet and not only Bessie apparently half the population are dickens over them. I hope I won't have to deal with their stuck up attitude. My mouth is a bit too big for my own good."

Chichi, " Looks like we have something in common there."

Bulma, " well we are here. Let's sign up.

The matron in a disgusted voice said, " Chichi Mao and Bulma Briefs you have been assigned room no.15.

" Excuse me, but when is the SSE exam going to take place" asked Bulma ignoring the tone of the woman.

"Tomorrow" the matron replied dispassionately.

Bulma and Chichi were just about to walk away when a refined voice broke out. They turned to see a beautiful brunette with green eyes speak, " Matron! How have you been? I am glad college has started but pity it has to be invested with slaves."

The matron replied simpering, " My dear Eliza! Quite a beauty you have become. Ah yes! The slaves are a pity though."

Eliza tossed her hair and replied, " I have decided to have Kakerotto as my mate. He is every woman's dream man not to mention amazing in bed. Niora is already engaged to the prince though."

The matron made a gasp of pleasure and their conversation went on.

Chichi wrinkled her nose; " She is wetting herself all over miss perfect's ass"

Bulma, "No guesses to how she became the matron."

Chichi, " Probably by sucking and simpering her way through."

Bulma, " Well let's go and check in. We have enough time for royalty, snobiness, high and mightiness and what not. There will be enough of that this year."

Laughing both the girls went off.

" Well Kakerrot what do you think of this new rule of sending slaves in?" asked vegeta takin advantage of the fact that they were alone.

" I don't really see how it makes a difference. Education without freedom is nothing.

But it does present a few more options in the bedding department." Kakerrot

Vegeta, " I presume you are going to rape quite a few of them"

Kakerrot, " I am not that desperate and I never will be"

Vegeta, " Well what's our damn room no?

Room no. 27 in the elite quarters came the reply.

Vegeta, " I have heard Eliza has an interest in you. Have you considered anything serious with her?"

Kakerrot, " Not really. We will see what happens.

What about you and Niora?"

Vegeta, " Who gives a damn anyway. I will never love a woman and I don't think she loves me. Just my status and my purse and because of that I will have her under my power and will continue with my only love in life and that is fighting."

Kakerrot opened the door and flopped on the sofa after kicking the door shut.

Kakerrot, " Seriously Vegeta. Why don't you wait for one more year. I don't exactly want to lose you to a bitch."

Vegeta, " Kakerrot she won't have any say in what goes in my life whether I want to spar with you all week or travel with you all year.

But since you want it that desperately I will wait for another year."

"Thanks. I…….."

"No need to say anything. Lets turn in for the night and I swear if you say you are hungry I will kick you out of the room."

" For once Vegeta I am not in dire need of food. But I see you are in dire need of food. So, goodnight my dear prince" Kakerrot replied ducking just in time to avoid being hit by a flying vase.

He let out a chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

Vegeta looked at the younger Saiyajin and let out a reluctant smirk. He had to admit he enjoyed Kakerrot's company though he would rather die than say it. But he was sure his sparring partner was aware it.

For now it was time to sleep. He turned off the lights and silence reigned.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

" Chichi you look really bright today" teased Bulma.

" Laugh all you want. You didn't have to wake up at 5:00 AM to give an SSE exam. By the way I passed. So should have half the morons if they had taken up the time to study" Chichi replied with a yawn.

" Well, we have history and culture first. As if they would have any history to boast about apart from wars galore" said Bulma

The girls finished their breakfast to attend classes

The sight that met their eyes when they entered the classroom didn't surprise them much.

The whole class was surrounded around what the girls deduced the Prince and Kakarott.

One of them was narrating an experience and the students were acting the part of a very obliging audience supplying the famed two with gasps and awed glances at the right moments

This was going to be a long day thought Chichi 

Lunch break was in full swing. Bulma and Chichi pushed their way out of the Lunch buildng. They settled on the grassy field and started eating.

" Whew! Talk about a noise. Anyways the first half went quite well, didn't it" said Chichi between bites.

"Yeah! I was sure we were going to get into trouble. It seems to follow us everywhere." Said Bulma

"What do you think of Asshole company?" asked Chichi.

" Nice name" said Bulma with a chuckle. " Definitely full of themselves. I suppose it isn't entirely their fault. I mean they are good in almost everything and have a certain appeal to them. It doesn't hurt that they are stinking rich not to mention their good looks. Kakarott is classically handsome while the prince is more of the rugged kind. But they are so full of themselves.

They are awesome fighters aren't they?"

Chcihi nodded.

Both the girls had watched in secret admiration as they had fought in the martial arts. The instructor as an introduction has asked both of them to fight. They had definitely lived up to the reputation of being awesome fighters. They were graceful and amazing that she could honestly admit.

" Say Chichi. You are the youngest in the class and both of us have nothing to lose so why don't we raise hell in our own subtle way and give those snobs something to twice think about. Are you in?" asked Bulma.

" You bet your life I'm in." said Chichi with a wink.

Kakarott looked around the class bored. He was putting on a polite front for the teacher's sake.

Vegeta was slumped on the seat glaring outside the window.

Frankly, Kakarott decided he was too bored to even manage a decent scowl. So he decided to look around.

His glance landed on Eliza. She was definitely a beauty but he found it amusing the way she was all over him. She looked up and saw him staring at her and batted her eyelashes at him.

He inwardly cringed and giving a weak smile looked away.

His glance swept all over the classroom noticing Dolly who in his opinion was too much of a nerd and a teacher's pet, Sally who was just a simpering idiot like Jean, Mary, Austine, Della and Niki.

Eliza and Niora were suck ups but they made good sparring partners.

He hardly spent time with any other boys. Vegeta and he kept to themselves.

He idly glanced around and it came to rest on Juu. She was a quiet, excellent fighter and probably the only girl he respected apart from his mother. He had found out that she was going out with Krillin, a slave who due to his remarkable fighting powers had been promoted to second class. He was going to join school a week later since he had to leave the training camp first.

His glance rested on a pair of girls whispering. He knew the blue haired one a little. Her father came to their house often enough to discuss scientific matters with his father, Bardock.

Bulma he concluded was a determined person who had an independent streak in her and she had guts too. He had seen her spirit lose hope until her black haired friend had come along.

Now that one was definitely feisty with loads of pride and spirit. She had the best eyes in the class though they were black, which was a common colour, but they were beautifully shaped with fine lashes.

He was surprised she wasn't broken yet and the same went for Bulma. Spirit in this planet was not allowed and they were "tamed" in case they had too much of it.

She suddenly turned and caught him looking at her. She scowled at him and turned her head away.

He chuckled to himself. She would definitely be a challenge.

The bell rang and he thankfully got up. Seriously he hated all classes except for martial arts of course and that too because he got to beat the shit out of everybody.

" Hey, Vegeta do you know who that black haired girl is?" asked Kakarott.

" How am I supposed to know? As far as I am concerned it is your job to keep track of girls" said Vegeta.

Kakarott wasn't really surprised. He now made his way towards Eliza.

" Could you tell me who that new black haired girl was?" asked Kakarott.

" Chichi. A real spitfire it seems. Only 17 too. She and Bulma are causing quite a stir. Oh and she refers to us as the " Asshole company" said Niora

Kakarott scanned the room for her and soon found her. She was sitting Indian style on the floor playing a game of cards with Bulma.

He started walking towards her. The whole room became silent and a watchful silence fell.

She saw him walking towards her and looked up. He saw her expression change from surprise to defiance.

" Chichi is it? I am Kakarott as I suppose you know. Do you want to go out with me?" asked Kakarott.

A few catcalls sounded and there were snickers all around. Bulma felt sorry for her friend. Couldn't that idiot wait for another week or so? This was their first day after all.

" I suppose this is a joke?" asked Chichi. " You have had your fun. So can I get back to my game?"

" I am serious. I really am" said Kakarott with a smirk. He didn't know what to make of her.

She looked him up and down and then got up and faced him.

" Prove it" she said before pushing her way out of the hall.

That's the new chap. Hope you like it and please review.

Thanks for the reviews and best wishes


End file.
